Anniverserwhatever
by naruchanny
Summary: In which an apartment burns, Sasuke is haunted by Akatsuki coats and Naruto tries to eat ramen with Gaara. Oneshot. Sasunaru.


**Dislamier: I do not own Naruto. But I do own a life size cut out of him. Actually I don't, I don't know why I said that.**

**Warning: It's a Sasunaru so if you dont like this pairing, please press the back button...Now! It is rated M for language.**

**Thanks to V you know who you are wink wink I was gonna call and ask you if I could use your name here but it was three in the freakin morning. Without whom's help this story would have been a complete mess...much like this thanks.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bang Bang Bang _

Sakura straightened out in alert mode. "What's going on_?"_

_Does the Hospital need me again?_

The young medical Nin failed to notice that she had fallen asleep on the kitchen counter again. Ever since she started working at Konoha Hospital, Sakura found herself working into the wee morning hours nearly every day, and when she got home she was usually too exhausted to make it to her bed.

A bit grumpy from being woken from one of her rare slumbers Sakura stumbled out of her chair and quickly made her way to the door angrily pulling it open. In her dazed frame of mind Sakura wasn't concerned that she had unknowingly tore the door off its hinges.

Upon seeing that no one was at the door, the pink haired girl investigated further looking side to side only to find herself the only inhabitant of the darkened hallway.

"Nobody." Sakura sighed: "damn kids"

"Sakuuurrrrraa-chaaaan" a voice howled. Sakura recognized it as her best friend's.

"Naruto? Why are you on the floor?" she kneeled down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded standing up, repulsed from the strong smell of alcohol emitting from the young blonde.

"Naruto are you drunk? What happened?" Naruto provided no answer only laughed like a maniac.

Sakura led the drunken blonde to her couch, ignoring the fact that he kept patting her hair and repeating "nice hair nice hair"

She pushed him down and sat on the coffee table across from him.

"Naruto why are you here? Where's Sasuke?"

"Huh? Who's Sasuki?"

He laughed again. "Neva heard of him, Neva heard of a Sasuki Sasuki"

Sakura realized she wasn't getting out of this easily, "What happened?" Sakura sighed, accepting her fate.

At this question a grim look swept across Naruto's face, "It's not my fault, it's that bastards fault"

"What?" Sakura asked surprised at his sudden soberness.

"He burned down the apartment."

"Your apartment burned down?!" She stood and walked to the window, surely enough across town she saw remnants of fire smoke.

"OKAY! I'LL TELL YA!"

"You don't have to yell" Sakura chided her drunken friend, thinking about the normal people in her building who were sleeping at this hour.

Ignoring her he continued. "Well it started this morning…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened here?" A familiar voice inquired.

Sasuke turned around and saw Kakashi standing upon the burnt rubble.

"At least it's only half the apartment." he said eyeing the soot covered walls.

"That Dobe's crazy." Sasuke said running his hands through his hair.

"It was Naruto's fault?" Kakashi asked opening his eye questioningly.

"Of course it was his fault it wasn't my fault." he said sitting down on the only chair that didn't get burned.

"What happened?" The gray haired man asked.

"It's embarrassing but I'll tell you the truth before you hear it from that immature bastard." Sasuke grumbled as he readied himself to be humiliated.

Hearing this brought a glint to Kakashi's eye, it looked like he wasn't going to have the usual uneventful night he was expecting. He didn't even know Sasuke was capable of feeling, let alone feeling embarrassed. After all, he was living with Naruto the number one most hyperactive ninja in the village.

"To celebrate our one-month anniversary of living together" Sasuke said quietly then glared at Kakashi to stop the smirk his former sensei was surely about to form.

"It was his idea" Sasuke said in defense mode.

"I didn't even keep track of how long we were living together, so I didn't want to celebrate any stinkin anniverserwhatever. Anyways he said he had a surprise for me. So he tells me to wait in bed" At this Sasuke was too embarrassed to glare so he turned away and continued hurriedly.

"Anyway you'll never believe it, guess what he comes into the bedroom dressed as? I mean come on guess, you never will." Sasuke paused.

_Does he really expect me to answer_? Kakashi mused but settled with just shrugging his shoulders.

"An AKATSUKI uniform, AKATSUKI for chrissake" Sasuke looked all the more upset and started pacing around what use to be the kitchen.

"So I tell the insensitive bastard 'What is this? Some sort of joke?' I mean _where_ did he even get it from? He said he knew how Akatsuki's uniforms 'turned me on'. I mean come on! That sick fuck! Of course it reminds me of Itachi. So I start yelling at how much of a baka he is, and he didn't even look like he was paying attention. So I started to get angrier, then you know what the bastard does? He throws it at me! Then he goes and takes a goddamn shower!"

Seeing Sasuke so emotional was starting to scare Kakashi. Normally he was so calm and collected, even when something pissed him off he'd just brood. Kakashi decided he preferred the brooding to yelling and silently wished he'd never seen the smoke, but it was too late now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you know what I got him Sakura-chan?"

Sakura knew this question was rhetorical so she just answered back sternly, "What Naruto?"

"Well being a good boyfriend and everything, I noticed he liked the Akatsuki uniform I mean it. I mean he looooooooved it, I swear to ya every Akatsuki guy we met he'd check out the bastard that was in it. So I knew he'd love it in the bedroom, heh heh heh" Naruto whispered before breaking out into a full on giggling fit.

Sakura just stared at Naruto for almost a full minute before she also broke out in laughter. Cracking up, she tried so hard not to picture her two former team members in the bedroom. She honestly tried so hard, TRIED, but failed.

"You okay Sakura?" Naruto asked seriously worried. The girl who was glaring at him not a few moments ago was now laughing hysterically with blood discharging from her nose and drool creeping out from the sides of her mouth.

The pink haired girl took a moment to calm and compose herself, "Yeah I think the blood finally stopped" she wiped her nose again checking too make sure that it was clean. "Go on"

The blonde continued reluctantly "Well you know I go out to show him my costume, I'm even willing to be embarrassed. So I come out and stupid Sasuke starts yelling at me!" rethinking the events of his night Naruto started crying like a child getting yelled at by his mother.

"I didn't feel like getting into a fight, you know? If Sasuke-teme doesn't appreciate it, screw it. So I take a shower before I start yelling so I take off the damned uniform and toss it back." Naruto continues wiping the tears from his eyes. "After my shower, I figure he's cooled off and ready to apologize. I go to look for him and I find him in the kitchen eating my ramen! He knew it was my last bowl." At this Naruto cried again only this time sounding like a kid who dropped his lollipop.

He cuddled against Sakura blubbering "my ramen my ramen my beautiful ramen."

"And I swear the bastards smirking. Since I'm so mature I decide to go out and eat ramen and I just happen to remember Gaara's in town so I invite him along"

Sakura eyes dart open "Naruto, you didn't?!" Without even hearing the rest of the story Sakura knew nothing good could come from that.

"What he's my friend, so I tell him to come on over. By this time teme's giving me the silent treatment, But I don't care HE ate my ramen!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't know it was his last bowl of Ramen. And he looked like he was going out. Out on _our_ frickin anniversary, I mean not like I care." Sasuke lips arched downward forming a frown.

Kakashi smiled to himself realizing Sasuke was just as immature as Naruto.

"Then I see he's going with his ex." Sasuke uttered silently as he stared at the floor deep in thought.

Kakashi could tell he was genuinely hurt. "He invited Gaara?" he asked though it was more of a statement than a question.

Sasuke nodded in response.

"So of course I'm not gonna let my boyfriend go out with his ex!" The dark haired boy yelled putting up his hands to strangle an invisible Gaara.

Kakashi was shocked at how fast Sasuke seemed to recover.

"So I was gonna tell him and somehow the Ramen bowl goes flying onto Naruto"

"Somehow?" Kakashi questioned skeptically.

"Anyway" Sasuke continued. "As Naruto's cleaning himself and calling _me _a bastard, I smelled smoke. I realized that the tea string lit on fire. I didn't even know that could happen the dobe usually makes the tea." He said the last part as more of an after thought. "Then I guess an oven mitt or something caught on fire because it was pretty big. I was about to put it out but the idiot throws the Akatsuki uniform on it. It must have been flammable or something because the fire went out of control. Next thing I know there cupboards are on fire and freakin Naruto is freakin out yelling 'we're gonna die and its all Sasuke's fault' so Gaara tries to put the fire with his sand, and the next thing I know an ANBU team was there, putting out the fire."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I'm all set to go with Gaara when Sasuke throws the ramen bowl at me and its hhhooootttttt!!!!! So I call him a stupid bastard and throw the Akatsuki uniform at him, but somehow it lit on fire, outta nowhere! Probably used his Katon Gokakyu no jutsu. Anyways, I finally managed to put out the fire"

"_You_ put out the fire?" Sakura laughed

"Yeah right!" Did he really expect her to believe that?

"You'd probably panic." She continued laughing. Knowing him he was probably freaking out blaming Sasuke for the fire.

Honestly! He came to her for support and what does his best friend in the whole wide world do? Laugh in his face. Actually she wasn't just laughing, she was cackling like an evil witch. "Hey who's the drunk one here?" Naruto protested standing up and falling back on the couch. He wanted to brood but decided to continue his tale.

"Stupid Sasuke didn't even apologize for lighting the house on fire, so I left." Naruto declared triumphantly.

Sakura thought about Naruto's story and came to a very easy conclusion "Well I hardly think Sasuke started the fire, he probably…" She turned to voice her opinion in the matter only to find a sleeping Naruto.

_Oh sure fall asleep while I talk. Oh well. _She put her hand on his forehead and released chakra so he wouldn't wake up with a hangover. She turned off the lamp, covered Naruto with a throw and silently went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked up at the moon.

_I should have taken the invitation from Kakashi_. Sasuke didn't really know anyone too well, he only ever got close to Naruto and anyone else he knew was a friend of Naruto's.

_Wait a minute, where was the bastard staying?_

Sasuke quickly ran to the inn Gaara was probably staying at. Fortunately for the red head, Sasuke saw him in the lobby.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke demanded.

"He's not with me" Gaara answered matching Sasuke's tone. "Last I saw he was at Osaka's"

"Right" Sasuke said turning, he ran through the cold night swiftly reaching the restaurant in minutes only to find it closing for the night.

"Why do I care anyway?" Sasuke mumbled. He turned from the darkened restaurant heading in no particular direction. The dark haired boy walked down the streets illuminated by lanterns. He saw the occasional passerby, but other than that the village was pretty quiet, he liked it, no loud kids, no vendor asking him to buy fish. Of course Naruto probably liked the daytime that's what kind of person he was. He himself was a night person; he loved the darkness, the stars, though of course he would never admit it to anyone.

_In fact he is like the annoying sun, really too bright for anyone's taste. _He hated that orange uniform_, but _he thought_ it's also warm, not like me, I'm like the night the only thing I can offer is cold darkness. _

"Not that idiot again" Sasuke groaned infuriated at his own thoughts. He hated how much he thought of the blond when he wasn't around; it just showed how weak he was.

Sasuke found himself on the old training grounds. He made his way towards the center pole and laid there for almost an hour before he decided to waste some energy. He pulled out shuriken and practiced techniques, forgetting the blond who haunted his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke NOOO!!!" Naruto shot up. "Sasuke don't go!"

A dream, thank god! But these dreams he had always seemed so real. He dreamt of Sasuke leaving often, it was always a fear always at the back of his mind though he knew he had nothing to worry about, Itachi was dead.

_Where am I anyways? _Naruto looked around

_Oh yeah I'm at Sakura's, I wonder if she has ramen _he walked to the kitchen surprised he didn't feel hangoverish after all he had drunk that night.

He looked in the cupboards_. Bleh, all healthy food_.

Naruto checked his watch, _damn no ramen shops open for hours._ Oh well he was already dressed might as well explore the night, Naruto left a note of thanks to Sakura and took off to into the late late night.

Naruto liked the night though of course it was no day. He knew without the night there would be no day.

Naruto looked up at the moon. He had never seen this time of night before, except on missions and missions were no time to moon gaze.

He stared at the orb hypnotized, it called to him and he obeyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke collapsed, exhausted.

He felt so lonely; he knew no one could fill that gap but him. Even if he was in a crowded room if there was no Naruto he'd feel completely lonely. This was the first night in months he'd spent by himself. Even when they were on missions they were together. Sasuke turned on his side and reached out to the grass next to him but felt nothing, just an empty space.

"I'm so pathetic, what would Itachi say?"

_He is dead, remember? _

_I know._

Sasuke was deep in thought, before he knew it someone was within 15 yards of him. He couldn't believe he couldn't feel that person coming; he had let his guard down. The dark haired boy looked toward the figure and saw…Naruto.

Naruto stopped.

They both stared at each other for a second, neither one of them blinking.

Without a word, thought or hesitation Naruto claimed the place Sasuke had been saving. They stared at the heavens before them. Sasuke felt his eyes getting heavy; it was nearly three am and he hadn't slept a wink, now that Naruto was there he would finally be able to. He turned to face the blondes profile and smiled slightly. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: **This is my first story, what does everyone think? I would really appreciate constructive reviews.  
After finally posting a story I have a newfound respect for fanfiction authors. I plan on writing much much more, so watch out everyone.

Return to Top


End file.
